1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a traveling apparatus and a traveling stopping method, and more particularly to a two-wheel traveling apparatus and a traveling stopping method suitably applicable to a music reproduction robot apparatus which includes first and second wheels supported for rotation in the opposite directions around the same axis of rotation and can travel with the first and second wheels driven to rotate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coaxial two-wheeled vehicle in the past is configured such that a base is supported for tilting motion on a wheel shaft extending between a pair of wheels. Further, if the load to the base is positioned within a stopping region corresponding to a ground contact region of the wheels with the road, then signaling of a traveling instruction to a pair of driving motors for driving the wheels is stopped. Further, if the load on the base is positioned outside the stopping region, then the coaxial two-wheeled vehicle sends a traveling instruction in accordance with the position to the driving motors. In this manner, the coaxial two-wheeled vehicle travels stably even if the position of the center of gravity of the load moves on the base. Such a coaxial two-wheeled vehicle is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-1554 (particularly pages 1 and 4) (hereinafter referred to as Patent document 1).